my confeshion
by alejandraperez
Summary: es un lindo song fic de mi anime favorito sailor moon : el destino decidió jugarnos una mala pasada, en algún momento me desconecte de ti... la culpa no es mía eso lo se... se que con esto te estoy matando amor, lo se, lo lamento...


**My confeshion**

No, no no vallas a llorar

Si te digo la verdad

Me enamore sin pensar en ti

Perdóname…

Mi corazón late muy fuerte, algo lo oprime con fuerza, lo lastima, las lágrimas no se hacen esperar y ruedan desmesuradamente por mis mejillas, como es posible que esto este pasando, como, como después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, no quiero hacerlo pero debo…

Otro hombre encontraras

Que te haga olvidar

el dolor que te cause

Perdóname…

Si debo hacerlo, es lo justo, no vale la pena continuar a este precio, se que con esto te estoy matando amor, lo se, lo lamento, suena estupido, ilógico, irreal… pero no se que mas decirte, pasan tantas cosas por mi mente y al mismo tiempo estoy en blanco

Tus besos no tenían comparación

Tu vos me traslado a otra dimensión

Te juro tu llenabas mi corazón

De repente llego otra ilusión

No, no fue traición mujer

Solo pensaba despechado esa ves que me cortaste

Porque a otros escuchaste

En ese entonces la conocí…

Cada que cierro mis ojos veo los tuyos, veo ese mar profundo y misterioso que me hizo esclava suya por mucho tiempo, porque, porque todo tiene que terminar asi, yo no quiero hacerte daño, me duele lastimarte asi, y no imaginas cuanto, fuiste quien me enseño a amar, toque el cielo con la punta de mis dedos al calor de tus besos, perdí al cabeza a tu contacto , en algún momento el destino decidió jugarnos una mala pasada, en algún momento me desconecte de ti … la culpa no es mía eso lo se …

Cuando llorando me veía pudo consolarme

Luego me llamaste corriendo te fui a buscar

No la dejaba nunca de visitar

Y hoy lo tengo que aceptar

No no vallas a llorar

Si te digo la verdad

Me enamore sin pensar en ti

Perdóname…

Esto es lo que tengo que hacer, por primera ves en mi vida será por mi, y no por los demás, me canse de soportar, me canse de llorar tu indiferencia, tu frialdad, me canse de con mucho esfuerzo solo lograr un ''yo también'' como respuesta a un te amo, no pude, no lo logre, fue demasiado para mi, heriste mi corazón amor, muy muy profundo, tanto que este ya no pudo resistirlo y huyo, huyo buscando la cura lejos de ti

Otro hombre encontraras

Que te haga olvidar

El dolor que te cause

Perdóname…

**No woman no cry !!**

Sabes probablemente , después de leer esto me odies, y sinceramente creo que es mejor asi, que si soy una cobarde por no darte la cara , ya lo se , una razón mas para que me desprecies , ahora lo único que me interesa es sanar mi alma , esa que hiciste añicos con tu hostil forma de ser , no me supiste valorar , te di todo de mi , cada segundo de mi existencia era por ti, aun asi estabas tan seguro de mi amor, que olvidaste que no soy un instrumento que nació para adorarte , soy una mujer , que siente, que sufre , que tuvo que verte morir mas de una ves es sus brazos sin poder hacer nada , que tuvo que morir en vida cada ves que tu lo hacías en cuerpo

Si quieres ódiame y no pienses más en mí

Olvídate de que yo te quiero a ti

Y no me hables si es que eso te hace feliz

Di las tantas veces que yo a ti te hice reír

Te lo tengo que explicar

Y aunque mucho te duela

Ella si me supo valorar…

Justo cuando creí, que este dolor nunca se iría apareció el, mi salvación, fue le quien seco mis lagrimas, esas que tu causaste y que no fueron pocas, alegro mis días, me saco de la soledad en la que me acorralaste, ya no pasaba horas junto al teléfono esperando que llamaras asi fuera tan solo para escuchar un instante tu voz, ya no tuve que rogar por una mirada, o por un gesto que me insinuara que en verdad era importante para ti , una estrella fugas dejo de serlo solo para quedarse junto a mi…

Tus palabras me supieron lastimar

Y en ella encontré lo que tú nunca supiste dar

Es tan difícil tener que decir

Que ya no te quiero sin tenerte que herir

Yo siempre te fui sincero y fiel a ti

Y tú no me quisiste oír……

No todo fue malo, lo reconozco, guardo en mi memoria los momentos felices que vivimos, el primer beso, las batallas, las veces que sin importar sacrificaste tu vida por mi…

La noche en que fui tuya por primera ves, jamás la olvidare, y aunque mucho pasen los años, se que siempre tu dulce aroma en mi mente tendré, pero solo eso quedara, la reminicensia de un pasado mejor; entre tu y yo

No quiero quedar como si fuera el malo

No quiero que me vean como si te hubiera engañado

Tu bien sabes que yo mucho había llorado

Y vino ella y supo reparar el daño

Y aunque el pasado ya no se puede revertir, la vida para mi va a seguir, junto a aquel hombre que pudo salvar la luz que tu casi apagaste en mi, a sus detalles no me pude resistir, sin darme cuenta lleno mi corazón, con sus carisma y su buen humor, volví a sonreír como antes, estaba otra vez segura, protegida, fuerte y feliz solo que esta ves no entre tus brazos

A sus encantos no me pude resistir

En su mirada me tuve que derretir

Ella me abrió sus brazos y no me dejo morir

Y hoy te tengo que decir…

Tu no me supiste amar, y aunque tal ves no lo notaste me lastimaste demasiado , mi amor finalmente se agoto, para volver a florecer, esta ves para el , si para seiya kou, ; lo siento darien pero mi adolorido corazón no aguanto mas tu forma de ser, tu frialdad, no sabes cuanto lo intente, cuanto me negué esta realidad, pero hoy ya no puedo hacer nada, después de llorar amargamente en la oscuridad de mi habitación pude por fin encontrar el valor para destruirte mi querido darien y aunque a mi me duela mas tu dolor que a ti mismo debo hacerlo antes de que sea tarde

No, no Vallas a llorar

Si te digo la verdad

Me enamore sin pensar en ti

Perdóname

Otro hombre encontraras

Que te haga olvidar

El dolor que te cause

Perdóname…

El futuro?? Casi escucho lo que te estas preguntando ahora , eche todo por la borda, soy una egoísta, renuncie a una utopía todo por seguir mi corazón , pero no retrocederé a mi palabra, para mal o para bien esta es mi decisión

Rini?? No sabes cuanto me mortifico pensar en esa pequeña de cabellos rosados, pero sabes ella no tiene por que pagar por nuestros errores y si; nuestra hija nacerá darien, cuando hayas encontrado la fuerza para asimilar esto, iré a buscarte, para que nos amemos una ves mas, por ella, por nosotros, para que con su nacimiento podamos cicatrizar las heridas que dejo este amor en nuestro corazón…

Hasta pronto mi amado darien

**Esta es my confeshion**

Att: serena tsukino

-

ahora lo has visto endimion, el amor de la luna no es eterno, y ahora que el padre del tiempo te ha concedido el privilegio de ver el resultado de tus actos , creo que sabes muy bien lo que tiene que hacer

no se como fui tan ciego, no puedo creer que la haga tan infeliz...(su vos es casi un sususrro, el llanto atorado en su pecho no permite que pueda salir de ese estado de shock)

ahora lo sabes, la diosa de la luna no debe derramar una lagrima mas entendiste, ella es la hija predilecta de dios, quien no perdonara una burla mas de tu parte hacia ella , no tientes al omnipotente insignificante terrestre

lo se

ahora finalmente lo se

mi princesa no se ira de mi lado, asi el mismisimo infierno se interponga

--

la cancion es my confesion de los del kiffo y me encanta, asi que pense en esto ,espero les guste

jeje pues la verdad , en esta historia darien era el danmificado, pero no , yo amo a darien , no pude ser tan cruel con el asi que las que esperaban que esto fuera un seiya serena lamento decepcionarlas

chau y COMENTEN PLISS NO SEAN MALITOS


End file.
